harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen (AP)
Owen is one of the ten male marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. He is also featured in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Owen is the hard working apprentice blacksmith working under his grandfather Ramsey at his shop in the Garmon Mines District. He's built strength from digging for ores, and loves to lift weights when he's not at the Garmon Mines. He's protective of his cousin Chloe, and has a big heart with a soft and caring attitude. Although he enjoys the outdoors, Owen also likes to relax by going to the Brass Bar in the evenings. No main storyline parts have to be completed to unlock Owen, but you still have to find him. While searching for Alan's bellframe, go to the 10th floor of the Lower Garmon Mine. Owen will be trying to clear the rock by hitting it with his hammer. Here you will be introduced to him, and he will return to the Blacksmith's. After this point, Owen is much easier to find if you wish to talk to him. Unlike in Tree of Tranquility, Owen does have a rival, and will get married if their rival events are triggered. As a female, you will rival Kathy for Owen's affection. 'Marriage Requirements' You must travel to the 10th floor of the Lower Garmon Mine for Owen to be available in your game. After this point, you can start to court Owen. You will need to build Owen's heart points by giving him gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Gifts' Loves Shining Rice, Copper, Silver, Gold, Rare Metal, Ruby, Coconut Cocktail, Apple Cocktail, Potato Cocktail, Grape Cocktail, Rice Cocktail, Buckwheat Cocktail, Wheat Cocktail, Boiled Egg, Seafood Fried Rice, Mushroom Soup. Likes Sunflower, Shining Honey, Shining Cherry, Shining Lettuce, Fugue Mushroom, Clam, Oyster, Mussel, Sea Urchin, Royal Jelly, Iron, Copper Ore, Gold Ore, Raspberry Cocktail, Blackberry Cocktail, Blueberry Cocktail, Cranberry Cocktail Dislikes Vegetable Juice, Junk Ore, Chocolate Banana, Raspberry Jam, Cookies, Junk, Failed Dishes 'Story Line Role' Owen has a very minor role in the main story line. If you travel to the 10th floor of the Lower Garmon Mine your first time, you'll meet Owen. He's trying to smash the large rock that is in the way of the Red Bell frame! If you leave and go to speak to the Harvest Goddess, you'll need to return to the mine. At this point you'll be able to examine the bell frame (although you're still missing the bell). Owen smashes the large boulder that was in your way of getting to the bell frame. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. Gift (2 Heart Event) Your first gift from Owen comes at 2 hearts. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home. Owen will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that he's brought by. thumb|250px|right Owen found a beautiful gem while he was at the mine, and wanted to give it to you. He'll ask if you want his present. If you accept, Owen will be very happy, and you will receive a Garnet. If you turn down his gift, Owen will be upset, and you will lose heart points with him. Gift (4 Heart Event) Like with the 2 heart event, the 4 heart event is another gift event. Owen will come to your house offering another gift. thumb|250px|right Owen will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. This event is very similar to the 2 heart event, as Owen has come with another gem. This time though, his attitude has changed and is more affectionate to your character. He's brought it by, hoping that you'd like it. He will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. Owen will give you a Ruby. If you accept his gift, Owen will be very happy. If you decline his present, Owen will be upset and you will lose heart points with him. Date (5 Heart Event) When Owen has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask him to go on a date with you. You must be the one to ask to go for the date, as the bachelor/bachelorette will not come to your house looking for you. thumb|250px|right After getting Owen to 5 hearts, find him and talk to him before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Owen wants to go on a date with you. Owen asks if you're free to hang out later. If you accept, Owen will ask you to meet him at the Celesta Church Grounds at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline his request, you will lose heart points with Owen. Meet Owen at the Plaza at 16:00, and don't be late! When Owen arrives, the two of you will talk about work. It's nice to relax after a long day of working, and Owen wonders if you ever get tired. If you tell him that you do, he'll be glad that he took you out to get a break! The two of you will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Owen up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Owen for awhile, and manage to work him up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Owen and talk to him before noon. He will ask you to meet him at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). He has something important that he wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! thumb|250px|right Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Owen will meet you there. Owen wants to be honest, and tells you that he really likes you. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore, and wants you to date him. If you wish to continue courting Owen, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give him. Any of the positive answers will result in Owen being very happy that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Owen or giving him a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Owen, he will be very sad the next time you talk to him, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Owen's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to him. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to him will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Owen's events, and that he is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing him the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Owen not accepting your feather. thumb|250px|right Find Owen during the day, and show him your Blue Feather. If he wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where he will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Owen will begin confessing his love for you. Owen loves you, and wants to be with you for the rest of his life. He's never been able to keep his eyes off of you, and will ask you to marry him. He promises to make you happy! You will be prompted to give an answer to Owen's confession, and they are all positive. Afterwards, the engagement is official! After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet your fiancee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. thumb|250px|right|Owen's wedding ceremony. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Child Information' Personality If you've married Owen, your children have three personality possibilities: Fiery, Scholarly, or Romantic. The Quiet pesonality is not available for any of your children if you are married to Owen. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. Appearance Owen's children will always have hair that is a dark red, and eyes that are grey/blue. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. OseYoungerSon.jpg|Owen's younger son. OwenYoungerDaughter.jpg|Owen's younger daughter. OwenOlderSon.jpg|Owen's older son. OseOlderDaughter.jpg|Owen's younger daughter. 'Rival Heart Events' Your rival if you want to marry Owen will be Kathy. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Roy in your game with any other rival children in the game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Owen to see these events. If you're a female, you'll need to befriend Kathy. Kathy and Owen are both available from the start of the game, so you can begin working towards these events from the start of the game. 4 Heart Rival Event Owen or Kathy must be at 4 hearts to see this event (depending on what gender you are), and it takes place at Horn Ranch in between 10AM and 8PM on a day with good weather. thumb|250px|right|Kathy and Owen's first heart event. You'll see Kathy and Owen, who have just finished a horse race. Owen is happy that he won, and asks Kathy if she's going to live up to the bet she made. Because he won, Kathy promised to give him a kiss! Nervously, she tells him to close his eyes. Kathy can't see where she's going, and Owen is way too far away. Owen laughs at her, and Kathy becomes upset and runs away. Owen begins to feel sad, wondering if his teasing was too much for Kathy. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Owen/Kathy must be at 5 hearts. thumb|250px|right|Kathy seeks love advice. If you're playing as a female, Kathy will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Owen. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Kathy to persue her crush. If you want to marry Owen yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Kathy will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Owen (not Kathy), and he will come to your house asking about Kathy. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. Proposal (7 Heart Event) For the last event, you must have watched all of the previous events. Kathy (if playing as a female) must be at 7 hearts, and if you're playing as a male, Owen must be at 7 hearts. Wait for the Brass Bar to open, and walk in between 4PM and 8PM to see the wedding proposal. thumb|250px|right|Owen proposes to Kathy. While Owen is relaxing at the bar, Kathy asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Owen asks Kathy to be his wife! Kathy is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Hayden joins the conversation, and says it doesn't bother him either! Even though Kathy is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Owen's proposal. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Owen and Kathy will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Owen and Kathy asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. thumb|250px|right|Kathy and Owen's ceremony. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Kathy and Owen's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Kathy and Owen's family and friends will be attending. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, you will be transported outside of the Church. 'After Rival Wedding' After Owen and Kathy get married, Kathy will move into the Blacksmith's house in Garmon Mines. She will still continue to work at the Brass Bar. On her days off, she will spend her time in Garmon Mine, or can be found at the Blacksmith's during the day. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Owen and Kathy will give birth to a baby boy named Roy. To see Roy's full biography and rival child events, please visit his page on this wiki. Roy will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Kathy and Owen do not get married. 'Random Events' There are random events that take place in the game by befriending Owen. These are seperate from heart events, and can be viewed by either gender. These are optional cut scenes. Ancient Ruins You will need to befriend Calvin, Owen, and Luke up to 3 hearts before you see this event. You will need to venture to the 20th floor of the lower Garmon Mine to actually view the event. thumb|250px|right After finding a dead end at the bottom of the mine, Owen and Luke want to crush the wall with their hammers. They're hoping to find a new place to explore. Just as they're about to smash the wall, Calvin intervenes and is appauled that they would destroy a piece of history! Calvin says that there's writing on the wall 1,000's of years old, and that the writing could teach a lesson to others. Owen and Luke still insist on breaking the wall down, while Calvin still argues against it. Eventually, the three men compromise to go talk to the Mayor. They cannot compromise on their own, and hopefully City Hall can come to a decision as to what to do with the space instead! Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters